


Captives of our identities; Prisoners of our own creation

by Taekoppa



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Marijuana, Past Abuse, Redemption, Smut, Tattoos, Violence, Will add as I think of ones, beautiful liar Wonshik tattoo's, beautiful liar taekwoon hair and tattoo's, i don't know what else to tag???, prisonbreakau, whoops taek doesn't have tattoos in the mv but imagine it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekoppa/pseuds/Taekoppa
Summary: “Fresh meat”, Wonshik commented, as he chewed on the wooden end of a match.Taekwoon rolled his eyes, but found himself looking at the new group of inmates walk in, with some interest. There was little for entertainment in a place like this after all.The buzzer rang and the guard yelled. Wonshik spat out the stick as they got up and followed in line to return to their cells.





	1. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I am back with a chaptered story. I watched prison break and Michael and Sara gave me all the feeeels so I wrote a sort of prison break au. also basically since Beautiful Liar I have been wanting to write Wonshik and Taek with all those tattoos and finannnnlllyyy I have. there'll be no actual breaking out of prison I'm just warning you guys. This will only have 3 chapters of varying length, but it won't be short, short you know. also the title is derived from an actual PB qoute of T-Bag.
> 
> I will put warnings in chapters if things are potentially triggery in that chapter.
> 
> But otherwise do enjoy!

“Fresh meat”, Wonshik commented, as he chewed on the wooden end of a match.

Taekwoon rolled his eyes, but found himself looking at the new group of inmates walk in, with some interest. There was little for entertainment in a place like this after all.

The buzzer rang and the guard yelled. Wonshik spat out the stick as they got up and followed in line to return to their cells.

“Maybe we’ll get one of the new ones in our wing.”

Teakwoon hummed, joining Wonshik at the bars, leaning his arms out of it. Wonshik’s arms were covered in tattoos, and it didn’t stop there, it went straight up into his neck, his entire chest and even his hands.

Taekwoon’s gaze dropped down to his own, his hands were almost entirely covered but his arms were bare. He did however have a few trailing over his collarbones as well. He didn’t think there was anyone in here that didn’t have ink anyway.

“Oh, here they come.”

Taekwoon watched as a few men walked down the passage of their cells. There was collective shouting and whooping from the many inmates as they watched the new ones filter in. Wonshik catcalled loudly and one snapped his gaze towards them.

Taekwoon was surprised by the look of this one. He had wide, innocent eyes, and he looked extremely uncomfortable and out of place here. He looked frightened and that in itself would only be a bad thing for him. Those types tended to get bothered a lot.

Taekwoon caught his gaze when the scared eyes flickered over to him. There was sweat dripping down the temples of his golden skin, his brown fringe sticking slightly to his forehead, and his lush lips parted as he breathed heavily in nervousness.

Taekwoon found it hard to look away, but his eyes hardened when the guard behind the boy butted the end of his gun against his back and he stumbled forward, walking again from where he had stopped, to look at Wonshik and Taekwoon.

When Taekwoon stepped back, he found Wonshik smirking at him. “You like that one? You could make him your boytoy?”

Taekwoon groaned, shoving at Wonshik’s shoulder. He clambered up onto his top bunk. “Just because you can’t keep it in your pants and fuck Hongbin every opportunity you get, doesn’t mean I can’t control myself. Besides I’m not the one into little boys.”, he eyed Wonshik as he said this but it did little to wipe the smile from Wonshik’s face.

“Hongbin’s only six years younger than me, and there isn’t much to choose from. Besides there’s a lot of perks that come with sleeping with him.”

Taekwoon raised his brow at this. “I think it’s the other way around. Hongbin won’t be bothered ever again until the moment you leave him alone. Which I doubt will happen, even when you both get out here. No one will dare mess with your property.”, Taekwoon added, sarcastically.

Wonshik gave a throaty laugh at that. “I like that. Thinking of him as my property. He’s my bitch.”

“He can’t be your bitch if you’re smitten with him.”

Wonshik literally pouted at this. “I am not.” It was Taekwoon’s turn to laugh.

“Sure, sure.”

There was a moment of silence before Wonshik stepped up plopped down onto Taekwoon’s bed alongside him. “We’re getting off topic.” Wonshik spoke. “Get yourself some.” He was grinning again and Taekwoon rolled his eyes fondly.

“Shut up, Wonshik”. He shoved the other off his bed and Wonshik stumbled all the way down.

Things were eerily quiet, but it was after lights out, so it was supposed to be. It was still difficult to sleep though, when it was this early.

“Taekwoon?”

Wonshik’s voice drifted up from the bunk below. Taekwoon had his eyes closed, but hummed in assent.

“Do you think Hongbin is sleeping with anyone else?’

Taekwoon smiled softly at the question. Wonshik tended to look menacing, dangerous with the many tattoos adorning his skin, the muscles that strained when he clenched his fists, the way his eyes sometimes narrowed when someone even looked their way. But the truth was he was very soft-hearted. Kind and protective even. He just had a streak of anger when someone messes with someone he loved. That’s how he ended up in prison anyway.

“As I said earlier, I don’t think anyone would dare touch Hongbin. They all know he’s yours. And I think Hongbin knows, and wants that as well. You have nothing to worry about.”

Wonshik was silent a moment. “You know I only have a year and a half left. Hongbin has four months left. He’s been a good boy and got out early on parole. I don’t know what’s gonna happen when he leaves and I stay behind.”

Wonshik must really like Hongbin for him to talk so seriously, to worry to this extent. Taekwoon had known Wonshik for over three years now. Wonshik was serving for 10 years for attempted murder when he was 19 years old. Someone had broken into their home and attacked his mother, attempting to sexually assault her. Wonshik had lost it. He had beaten the guy bloody, bones broken, face unrepairable. His mother had begged him to stop, but the only thing he could see in his blind rage was the guy on top of his mother. Wonshik had worked hard to make an honest life in the shitty neighbourhood they lived in. He had wanted to help his mother support him and his sister. Since their good for nothing father had walked out on them years ago. Wonshik had been a good son to his mother, staying away from all the dangerous people around them. Yet still. Still he had managed to end up here. He’d gone too far, got a sentence for attempted murder and because of the constant battering of the other inmates he didn’t have a chance at an early parole. But he was a good guy. Unlike many of the others here, he hadn’t killed anyone in his life. He just had some anger issues.

Taekwoon had become close to him since they were assigned cellmates. Taekwoon had come in three years ago. He was extremely wary of Wonshik at first, as anyone in their right mind would be, when you took a look at him. Taekwoon had wanted to keep his head down, serve his time in silence and get out and back to his life. Having Wonshik as his cellmate, he worried would complicate things. However Wonshik didn’t bother him at all. Apart from humming occasional melodies, he was quiet. One day they had starting talking about their tattoos and they’d hit off from there.

Taekwoon lightly shook his head, reality swirling back into place. “I only have six months left. I’ll come visit you. Hongbin and I can both. I’ve become friends with him too. I wouldn’t want to never speak to him again. The same goes for you. I’ll still be your friend when I get out Wonshik.”

Wonshik took a while before he replied. His voice sounded thick when he did. “Thanks bro.”

Having someone by his side, a significant other had been the last thing on Taekwoon’s mind for many years now. Taekwoon was used to only thinking about the next day. It had only been himself and his mother for many years. When he was old enough he had found a way to provide for her. She never asked questions, but Taekwoon knew, she knew, that he wasn’t obtaining the money in an honourable way. Still, they both kept quiet. When Taekwoon’s mother fell ill however, there were medical bills to pay and Taekwoon became desperate, became sloppy and he was caught. His mother had died while he was here in prison and he had never regretted anything more in his life.

He raised his hands into the air, watching them in the faint light that filtered into their cell. There was a skull adorning both hands, stretching into his fingers, the picture whole when he closed them. He was marked as a thief, he forever would be. His hands, these long pale fingers would be the death of him.

The thought of what was going to happen when he got out, was haunting Taekwoon. What would he do? He couldn’t dishonour his mother and continue to steal. No one tended to employ persons who had a criminal record. His tattoo in his community was a well-known mark as a thief for the gang he worked for. Taekwoon sighed, running a hand over his face. He’d have to make sure he stayed away from his gang members as well. Well, ex-gang members. He couldn’t afford to have a run-in with them. He’d probably end up dead.

Taekwoon turned his head to the wall. Wouldn’t it be nice if he had someone with him. Someone to think about like Wonshik did. Someone to live for once he got out. Someone to keep an honourable life for. Taekwoon wanted that. He’d never allowed himself to dream of anything like this. But now…now he had nothing and no one to return to when he got out. He didn’t know if he could survive like that.

The boy with the tan skin, and wide, scared eyes flashed in his mind. He looked so innocent. He looked good, pure.

Taekwoon squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe he needed someone like that in his life.

Teakwoon sighed when he remembered where he was though. This was prison. That boy was in prison too. This certainly wasn’t the place to find someone to redeem himself for. Taekwoon turned onto his other side, forcing himself to think of other things. Sleep only came to him many hours later.


	2. Confinement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the next installment!! I was hoping to post this last week already but...damn its been this and that left and right. but anyhow its here. Please let me know what you guys think! I'm quite nervous for the last part because I don't want it to be a letdown plot wise and yeah I'm defintely going to take a while getting that out because I want it to be as good as the first two.
> 
> *also a warning for slight non-con and some violence in this capter. also mentions/hints towards past non-con*
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope everyone enjoys it!! XD

They had little odd jobs to do around the yard. Taekwoon ran into the other boy here. Hakyeon, he had learned. These little meetings, these chats…they didn’t do anything to lessen Taekwoon’s fascination with the boy.

Hakyeon had been sentenced for a year and a half together with a friend of his for selling weed. Hakyeon claimed he wasn’t a regular user, he didn’t look like the type either, and only grew and sold it in the first place for some extra money. They’d made a stupid mistake and got caught. And now they were here.

Hakyeon was extremely hesitant to talk to anyone, his scared eyes flickering back and forth across the yard as they raked the leaves. He had been assigned a cell with Hongbin and he seemed to be the most frightened of him out of everyone. Possibly because Hongbin had such a straight forward personality.

He was upfront, in your face, asking personal question without any regard.

Taekwoon often wondered what he was in prison for, but Hongbin would not tell, simply smiling wickedly. Wonshik claimed he didn’t know either and Hongbin had even kept that a secret from him. The thought unnerved Taekwoon a bit. What could he have done that he didn’t even dare tell other inmates? All of whom had done terrible things in their lives.

They were discussing exactly this during their work when Hakyeon sidled up to Taekwoon and whispered to him, careful not to let the others hear among their banter.

“Do you know what he’s serving for?”

Taekwoon shook his head, before he realised he probably had to verbally reply. “No idea, he won’t tell any of us, not even Wonshik.”

Hakyeon looked curious at this, head tilting as he rested it atop the wooden top of the rake. “What makes Wonshik special?”

“Oh, they’re…”, Taekwoon waved his hand in the air as some sort of gesture, “together, I guess you could say.”

Hakyeon’s eyebrow’s shot up into his fringe. “Did they get in together then? Wait were they together before this?”

“Nope.”

Hakyeon looked equal parts shocked and disturbed. “Wow…finding love in prison?”

Taekwoon opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it. Hakyeon caught the action and tilted his head once again in question.

Taekwoon shook his head, shaking the hair away that had fallen into his eyes. “I almost wanted to say its romantic, but what kind of fucked up logic is that?”

Hakyeon chuckled, taking his rake back in hand and starting up again.

“hmm.”, he hummed after a while.

Taekwoon simply hummed in answer.

“I wonder what’s he done that’s so bad he won’t tell other’s?”

Taekwoon shrugged and Hakyeon looked back to where Hongbin was raking at the leaves with vigour. He gave a full body shiver then.

Taekwoon couldn’t supress his chuckle.

“What?”, Hakyeon wanted to know.

“No, it’s just I had the exact same response to that question.”

Hakyeon laughed, bright enough that his eyes crinkled.

He had shuffled closer to Taekwoon during their conversation and somehow his posture wasn’t as stiff and his eyes seemed more relaxed.

Well. If Taekwoon could’ve made him feel a bit more “at home” here, then he was glad. The reason for that….he did not know. Or want to examine too closely.

Two months in and Hakyeon was adjusting well. As well as anyone could in prison. He wasn’t as skittish anymore and at least he had a well-established posse that he hung out with and that served as some protection from the general day to day abuse that happened in here. He now found it laughable that he was scared of Hongbin in the beginning; sharing a cell forced one to form a comradery of sorts. Being friends with Taekwoon and Hongbin of course automatically made him friends with Wonshik, who despite his intimidating presence was actually very friendly and open towards Hakyeon. It also made things easier because Sanghyuk was there with him. Which sounded horrible in a way because he’d much rather that his younger friend not be in prison with him. Hell if he could somehow have taken all the blame and Sanghyuk’s sentence and served in his place he would have. It was horrific seeing a 19 year old having to waste away a year and a half of his life in here when he should’ve been in college. But Hakyeon of course knew that wasn’t even a possibility. As it was he was grateful to see a familiar face and have someone that he’d known for years now here with him. It was a comfort of sorts.

Sanghyuk had made a friend of his own which was great. Jaehwan was an interesting character, Hakyeon was a little wary of him however. Not because of how he physically looked, but more so his personality. Hakyeon got the impression he wanted to be close to Sanghyuk because he thought him naïve due to his age. Sanghyuk had more than enough life experience for his 19 years to make him anything but naïve. It was a sad truth. Hakyeon himself was only a few years older but had experienced things in his life, that most people his age hadn’t, and most likely wouldn’t.

Hakyeon sighed, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He really wasn’t in the mood for a trip down memory lane. Hakyeon was currently on painting duty and he had the budding urge to sing “painting the roses red” from Alice in Wonderland but he knew if he dared to do something like that he’d get punched about 5 seconds in.

Jaehwan, who was also stuck with him on this one, apparently had no self-preservation and was singing and humming “Paint it Black” while swinging his hips and Hakyeon cringed each time he got a death glare from one of the others painting with them. He wondered how long it would stay glares before it became something physical.

Hakyeon couldn’t help but glance over to where the rest of their posse ended up on duty today. They were a few yards away, trimming the few trees they had for shade. Hongbin and Sanghyuk were up on ladders, Wonshik and Taekwoon on the ground, picking up the stray leaves and branches, the friendly chatter flowing between them even visible from where Hakyeon was, standing like an idiot looking at them, blue paint dripping onto the cement next to his shoes. Taekwoon, as usual, looked particularly good, his sleeveless shirt showing the entire array of his tattoos and Hakyeon couldn’t deny that it did something for him. It contrasted his milky white skin so heavily and the designs were particularly intriguing. Hakyeon really wanted to ask him all about it. He wondered if there were stories behind his like there was for his own. His attraction to the other was downright annoying but fuck he couldn’t help it and Taekwoon seemed so friendly and gentle in this place that screamed violence and brutality. He wanted it. Some idiotic part of him wanted someone to care for him and show him the kindness that had evaded him his entire life. And it was silly that he was thinking these things of Taekwoon, someone that he had only known two months, and hello they were in prison. Fuck, he’s an idiot.

“You see something you like there, pretty boy?”

Hakyeon sighed in frustration, eyes closing briefly before he turned to the idiot standing next to him who had sneered the comment.

“No.”, he answered shortly, busying himself with his work. This particular guy had really been working on Hakyeon’s nerves. He would literally seek Hakyeon out to annoy and harass him, somehow always getting to something sexual in his taunts. It was really getting to Hakyeon, because for fucks sakes he had enough of that his entire life.

“Hmm, you sure about that?”, he leered, leaning into Hakyeon’s personal space. “I think you’ve been checking out Wonshik there or is it Taekwoon? Maybe both. You their little fuckboy huh?”

Hakyeon couldn’t help but sigh again. “Fuck off.”

“You being rude to me? You better learn your place fuckboy.” He punctuated the words with a shove at Hakyeon’s shoulder. Hakyeon took a deep breath, reigning in his anger, because he was honestly going to come second in that fight. He looked at the paint that had splattered onto his shirt during the shove. Great.

“How about you shut the fuck up, Dwayne.”

Hakyeon snapped his head up to look at Jaehwan who had a look of disgust on his face as he regarded Dwayne.

“What did you say twink?”

“I suggested you shut your trap, dipshit.”

Wow, Jaehwan really didn’t have any survival instincts. Hakyeon really didn’t want him to get beat up because of him.

Dwayne took a step towards Jaehwan, face visibly turning red. “What the fuck gives you the right to think you can talk-”

“Do we have a problem here?”

They all snapped their heads towards the guard behind them. Hakyeon, and he was certain Jaehwan as well, was eternally grateful for the fact that he showed up at that moment.

“No.”, Dwayne drawled and received a cold look from the guard before he walked off.

Hakyeon breathed out a sigh of relief and coincidently caught sight of Taekwoon. The older smiled and waved and Hakyeon couldn’t help the involuntary smile on his lips as he waved back. He quickly turned away and got back to his work because he really didn’t want Dwayne to start on him again.

Jaehwan was singing paint it black again and Hakyeon couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips.

Jaehwan looked over to his side and Hakyeon mouthed a “thank you”, getting a nod in return from the other.

Maybe Jaehwan wasn’t too bad after all.

Hakyeon being a pretty boy didn’t do him any favours here. He was constantly picked on, jabs over his sexuality thrown here and there, sometimes even assaulted as they walked down the hallways. Taekwoon knew he shouldn’t intervene unnecessarily because that would just make things worse for Hakyeon, but eventually his temper ran short. It was never very long to begin with anyway, and like Wonshik he had some issues to stop once he got started. It was how he had gotten so far in his gang in the first place. He was able to take care of himself and take care of others if need be.

It was when Hakyeon was walking down the hallway to the cafeteria when he was grabbed and pushed against a wall by an inmate. Taekwoon was a few people down the row and stopped to watch the scene carefully.

“Hello, there pretty boy.”, the grizzled man sneered and Hakyeon didn’t attempt to hide his reaction, nose scrunching up at the close contact.

“You’ve been eluding me. When are you going to pay my cell a little visit?” The man’s hands were travelling over Hakyeon’s bare arms, coming to trace over his chest.

Hakyeon attempted to shove him off, but the man only pressed Hakyeon close to his chest. Taekwooon felt his hands twitch, almost stepping forward, but held himself in, waiting just a little longer.

“Get off me you jerk.”, Hakyeon, face painted in anger, spat at him.

The man only grinned letting his hands travel down Hakyeon’s body further. “You’re playing hard to get.”, he bit lightly on Hakyeon’s ear, “I like it.” He then proceeded to touch Hakyeon between his legs and Hakyeon visibly squirmed, but was unable to move.

And Taekwoon decided he wouldn’t stand by idly anymore. He gave two long strides and before the other could even react he had punched him square on the jaw, sending the man stumbling back. Hakyeon looked equal parts shocked and scared as Taekwoon stood there, glaring the other man down. He didn’t know it was possible for Taekwoon to look so terrifying.

Taekwoon was breathing hard, anger boiling in his veins. The man spat blood from his mouth, gripping onto his knee to right himself. The two glared each other down, the prisoners around them of course interested in the bit of entertainment.

“What, are you pretty boy here’s protector? Are you sweet for him?”

Taekwoon didn’t deign him with an answer simply snarled and took a quick leap forward to kick the guy. He stumbled, but was quick to get up and as he did so threw an upper cut to Taekwoon’s jaw, following with another right in his gut.

Taekwoon gasped for breath, but the adrenaline running through him now only fuelled his anger and he drove forward, shoving the man onto his back so he could have some leverage to beat the shit out of him.

He scared himself sometimes. How when he got started it was hard to stop. He’d found himself shocked when he’d seen Wonshik and other prisoners get into a fight. Wonshik would turn into a completely different person. He looked capable of killing and Taekwoon had marvelled at that. That drastic change. But he had looked at himself in the mirror, reflecting on the things he had done and he knew he had no right to judge. He was the same. He’d never killed, but Taekwoon knew he was capable of it if driven too far. And it didn’t take much to get him to that point.

Your vision blurry, ears ringing, but you can still hear the groans of pain…until you can’t hear them at all anymore.

“Taekwoon!”

“Taekwoon, please stop!”

Hakyeon’s voice finally registered to his ears and he looked to his side. He had hardly been aware of his surroundings and when he looked down he saw the man beneath him beaten bloody, face swollen, practically unconscious. He shoved himself off in time for the prison guards to get to him anyway. They were pinning him to the wall, cuffing him. Taekwoon pressed his head to the side, the reality around him still a little blurry around the edges, but Hakyeon’s face was there; clear, the emotion on his face surprising though. Taekwoon expected disgust, fear, apprehension. Instead it was a look of worry…mixed with desire.

“Are you okay?”

Hakyeon hesitantly stepped into Taekwoon’s cell. Taekwoon was bent over, elbows resting on his knees. He looked up when the other stepped in, suddenly feeling a little ashamed at the severe reaction he had had earlier. He only realised afterwards that it may have come off as jealousy.

“Ah yeah”, Taekwoon shied his face away, realising for the first time how horrid he probably must look. A swollen cheek and split lips, not to mention a blossoming bruise on his ribs. His face and side was aching already.

“I kind of assumed you’d be put in solitary for something like that.”

“Maybe if I’d been in fights like that regularly. They seem to give us some leeway down here.”

Hakyeon took another three steps, hovering awkwardly before he too sat down on Wonshik’s bed, next to the other. It was only then that Taekwoon saw the alcohol spirits and bandages in his hands.

“So you wouldn’t normally react like that?”

“Not without reason, no.”

“And your reason now was?”, Hakyeon trailed off and Taekwoon finally realised the other sounded slightly annoyed. He looked up, worried now. Had Hakyeon not appreciated it? Not that it was exactly something to look up to, but in that moment he hadn’t seemed annoyed…instead he had-. Well yes. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush and he had imagined that.

“I…”, Taekwoon awkwardly began. “Well I couldn’t watch you going through that anymore. It’s been getting worse. Things happen in here you know.”

Hakyeon rolled his eyes, but at least the sharpness had disappeared from his eyes. “I know, I’m not stupid, but Taekwoon I can take care of myself.”

Taekwoon gave him a doubtful look and Hakyeon responded with a raised brow.

“I’ve had to take care of myself before, it’s nothing new to me.”, Hakyeon spoke, his voice hard and he looked away, digging a fingernail into his thumb. Taekwoon wanted to ask, but he could see it was a sensitive topic. The worst scenarios flashed into his mind though and Taekwoon had to swallow back the wave of nausea that hit him. Hakyeon came from a shitty neighbourhood too…things happen, as was his own words. He closed his eyes, trying to force the thoughts away. Maybe Hakyeon would tell him someday. It really bothered him; the fact that he wanted to know every little detail of the other, like he couldn’t get enough of him. Taekwoon sighed.

“I still appreciate it though, even if it wasn’t asked for.” Taekwoon raised his head, looking up at the other’s words. Hakyeon had been so silent, Taekwoon had almost forgotten his presence. The other was regarding him with piercing eyes and Taekwoon felt bare in that moment, like Hakyeon could read what was going on in his mind.

Hakyeon gave him a small smile then, turning his body towards Taekwoon. “Come on, I nabbed this from the one’s working at medical. I have to return it soon. Give me your hands.”

Taekwoon hesitantly placed his hands in Hakyeon’s lap and watched with avid attention as Hakyeon took them in his own, thumb rubbing gently above a cut, on the cheekbone of his skull tattoo.

“It’s pretty actually.”, Hakyeon spoke softly, raising his eyes to meet Taekwoon’s. Again the stare so intense, Taekwoon felt drawn in completely.

“It doesn’t represent something pretty.”, Taekwoon whispered. He felt shame churn in his gut, something he hadn’t felt in quite a while, since he was surrounded by criminals. He wanted to be good for Hakyeon, good enough, no matter the fact that Hakyeon was in here as well. But to his mind it seemed insignificant in comparison to his sins. Fuck, he was being ridiculous.

“I know”, Hakyeon spoke jolting Taekwoon from his thoughts once again. “Maybe you can change it slightly when you get out, then it can represent something else. If it bothers you I mean. But still, I think it looks nice.”

Hakyeon had started dabbing alcohol on the wounds of his hands, the sting keeping Taekwoon’s mind from drifting to the sound of Hakyeon’s voice. “Hmm, I haven’t actually thought about that.”

Hakyeon seemed content as he wrapped Taekwoon’s hands in bandages partially covering the skull that had been looming at him for years now. Hakyeon seemed to be practised in what he was doing and it made Taekwoon think how many times the other has done this for someone before.

They didn’t get to talk as often as one would think, so Taekwoon aimed to savour their time and attempted to make some small talk. Hakyeon was practically done and he would have to return to his cell soon anyway.

“Do you have any ink?”

“Who doesn’t, I bet you everyone in here has.”

“Hongbin doesn’t and actually I haven’t seen any on Sanghyuk, or you for that matter.”

Hakyeon chuckled, patting Taekwoon’s hand as a sign that he was done. Taekwoon retreated his hands to his own lap regretfully. He already missed Hakyeon’s soft, gentle touches.

“Hongbin I’m maybe not so sure about, but Sanghyuk has.”, Hakyeon grinned, pausing for effect, “right on his ass.”

Taekwoon’s expression must have been one of shock, because Hakyeon laughed loudly. He stood from the bed, gathering his supplies.

“Wait”, Taekwoon called out, seeing the other ready to leave. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Hakyeon’s mouth curled in a mischievous grin. “I do. I have a couple actually.”

He walked out then, winking at Taekwoon before he disappeared around the corner. Taekwoon was left with all the possibilities of where those tattoos could be hidden, his cheeks reddening slightly at what his mind conjured up. But then another thought occurred to him. How close was Hakyeon and Sanghyuk for the older to possibly have seen his naked ass?!

They were sitting in the courtyard, bathing in the sun on the bleachers. If Taekwoon pretended hard enough he could imagine he was back in high school, bunking classes with his friend to take a smoke in the midday sun. The moment he opened his eyes and saw guards watching them like hawks, the daydream disappeared.

Wonshik and Hongbin were absorbed in each other, sitting close, knees practically knocking together and Taekwoon couldn’t help but roll his eyes fondly at them. They were like two lovestruck teenagers, making the highschool theme even more befitting.

Sanghyuk on the other hand had befriended another guy, and they were talking on the other end of the bleachers. This guy, Jaehwan, if he remembered correctly was slightly wary of Wonshik, the two having had a fight or two some time ago. Apparently Jaehwan had made Wonshik’s underwear disappear. Jaehwan was a thief as well, although he, unlike Taekwoon didn’t belong to a gang. He had been his own one man show, a magician, a good one from what Taekwoon had heard, but one that also robbed his audience by pickpocketing them when he had them distracted. The poor guy really didn’t belong here and has had a hard time fitting in. Luckily for him he was only here a year.

Taekwoon glanced down from where he was situated on the top bleacher, to Hakyeon a few steps down, who had his head hanging between his shoulders, eyes closed, like he was sunbathing at the beach. Taekwoon sighed as he watched the sweat glisten down Hakyeon’s golden neck.

The other opened his eyes at the sound, eyes blinking at the sharp light before they landed on Taekwoon. He twisted around then, the movement graceful, to regard Taekwoon with curious eyes.

“What’s that sigh about?”

Taekwoon grimaced. The fact that nothing escaped Hakyeon’s apt attention was both annoying and lovable at the same time. More than not it was annoying. The other had become eerily in tune with Taekwoon’s body language and facial expressions. Things that even Wonshik, that has now known him for years, couldn’t even pick up on. And what made things even more annoying is that whenever Wonshik was in the general vicinity he would make very obvious waggly eyebrows at the two of them. Taekwoon scoffed internally; he was such a child.

Taekwoon gnawed on his lips before answering. “I was thinking. I’ve been wondering about when I get out, about what I will do, you know, what will happen with my life.”

Hakyeon hummed, scooting closer, showing that he was paying attention and Taekwoon felt grateful for it. It wasn’t something he talked about easily, but somehow Hakyeon made it capable for him. 

“I have nothing to go back to. I can’t get out of here to just return to my old habits. I’m sure I’ll be hunted anyway.”

Hakyeon cocked his head in a way of questioning.

“The gang I worked for.”, Taekwoon explained. “I doubt they’ll want a loose end dangling around. Especially one they guess have ratted out information while here in prison.”

“Ah yes. You’ll need to stay away from them Taekwoon.”

“That’s hard to do when you live in the same neighbourhood.”

The moment the words left Taekwoon’s mouth he realised something. His mother had passed away... what had happened to the house? He didn’t even know what had been in her will. Dread passed through Taekwoon, the look on his face apparently enough to alarm Hakyeon.

“Hey, calm down, you look freaked out. We’ll figure it out okay? You still have some time before you get out, you don’t have to come to a conclusion right away.”

Taekwoon nodded numbly, pretending that was what was bothering him. Suddenly he didn’t want to talk about it any longer.

That night Taekwoon couldn’t sleep at all. The realisation of just how fucked he was kept running through his head. Forget about the fact that he would have no job when he got out of here, he wouldn’t even have a home to live in. He would be a fucking homeless person. How had he not thought about this earlier?

He had to start figuring out his life for when he would leave.

The day had been hard and grinding in the blistering heat of the midday sun. Taekwoon was more than relieved to be making his way to the showers to wash the sweat and grime off his skin. He undressed, mind miles away. He walked into the communal shower, still busy marvelling at the tan he had developed on his arms, so far away removed from the pale, milky skin he had always had. He turned the corner, and was blind sighted by the image before him. He was been so deep in thought he hadn’t even heard the grunting and panting that had been going on in there.

There Jaehwan and Sanghyuk were, in the shower, together, attached in ways Taekwoon really didn’t want to see. The moment Taekwoon caught sight of the cliché rolling stones tattoo on Sanghyuk’s ass as he was bent over and clinging to the slippery tiles, he gasped, alarming both the others of his presence. They stopped, turning to stare at him in shock as if he was the one doing wrong by being in a place he shouldn’t. This was the flippen communal shower, what were they expecting?? Anyone could walk in any minute. Taekwoon stumbled back, realising he was naked as well, and slipped on the wet tiles, falling straight on his ass.

The gasp of pain Taekwoon gave, made Jaehwan move to help instinctually, the sudden jostling movement only making Sanghyuk moan, and Taekwoon nearly shouted as he scrambled up from the floor and fled the scene. He could make out Sanghyuk laughing as he ran. So much for the innocent, young image he gave off. He should’ve known though the moment Hakyeon mentioned that tattoo on his ass.

Speaking of Hakyeon, Taekwoon ran straight into him in his mission to get out of the bathroom, smacking head first into him, Taekwoon once again stumbling back, sprawling naked onto the cold, hard floor ass first. He would definitely have a bruise now. At least his injuries from three weeks ago have healed up.

“Oh shit.”, Hakyeon laughed as he took in the other, with all his limbs flailing around.

“Oh fuck!”, Taekwoon shouted as he truly realised the reality of it all and he scrambled to grab a towel not too far away.

Hakyeon for some reason couldn’t stop laughing, finding the situation hilarious. Taekwoon stuttered his way through an explanation, which only served to make the other laugh even harder. Who were these two devil children, laughing at voyeuristic sex so easily?

“I’m going to go spoil their fun for them.”, Hakyeon called out over his shoulder, as he starting stripping off his clothes, before walking butt naked around to the showers. Taekwoon could be very glad that no one else had arrived yet, because if anyone had witnessed the way his eyes had glued to the firm, roundness that swayed as Hakyeon walked away, they surely would’ve caused a scene. Taekwoon’s mouth was completely dry, the back-breaking work from earlier not having anything to do with it at all. He had caught a flash of black as he stared at Hakyeon’s body. A very typical, horribly tacky “tramp stamp” situated on Hakyeon’s lower back, just above the swell of his ass. Before Hakyeon turned the corner, he glanced back at Taekwoon, obviously catching the way the other was practically drooling at him. He winked, before disappearing.

Well. That was one of a “couple”. Taekwoon certainly wondered where the others were.

Jaehwan had his forehead plastered to Sanghyuk’s lower back, straight up laughing into his skin. “That was fucking hilarious.”, he laughed, breathless.

Sanghyuk was laughing into his own arms, the image of Taekwoon sprawled naked on the floor, the absolute shock on his face just too hilarious. “Right! Oh man, he going to be scarred for life.”

Jaehwan finally managed stop laughing, straightening and sliding his palms down Sanghyuk’s naked back. “Should we take this somewhere else? I feel like someone is gonna walk in any second now.”

Sanghyuk chuckled, pulling off Jaehwan. “Yeah, we probably should.”

“Playing around boys?”

Both turned around to see Hakyeon standing at the entrance of the showers, naked in all his glory, shit eating grin on his face.

“Geez Hakyeon you’re shameless.”, Sanghyuk complained, trying to look incredibly casual for someone that was in the throes of sex not a minute ago.

“Well you’re one to talk.”, he countered with raised eyebrows. “I literally ran into Taekwoon and he told me what had him in such a fright.”

Jaehwan started laughing again. “His expression was so worth it.”

“Oi, the sex better have been worth it too”, Sanghyuk grumbled, narrowing his eyes at Jaehwan.

“Well I think we’ll need a rematch to confirm whether it was.”

Hakyeon rolled his eyes, fake gagging. “Just get to fucking in one of your cells and leave the bathroom for those of us who’d like to shower.”

Sanghyuk stuck out his tongue at Hakyeon before grabbing onto Jaehwan’s hand and gathering their clothes. “Love you hyung.”, he sang, before they sauntered out.

“Mine or yours?”

Jaehwan grinned at the younger as they fumbled with their clothing in order to step outside.

“It’ll be too crowded now, we won’t be able to do anything.”

“We can keep each other company until our jackass cellmates arrive.”

Jaehwan grinned, winking at the younger. “You’ve got it.”

Ever since the situation that happened in the communal bathroom, and Hakyeon subsequently catching Taekwoon checking him out, the younger had been insufferable.

Hakyeon was playing with him, taunting and teasing and Taekwoon didn’t much mind this dangerous game. It didn’t help that Hongbin and Wonshik were apparently very eager for something to happen between them. Taekwoon could only roll his eyes at their antics, but his limit had been breached however when Hakyeon took things too far testing his patience…and imagination.

Taekwoon often finished their manual labour jobs in and around the prison quicker than his fellow cell mates. He didn’t stop for idle chatter or breaks. He liked to work fast and efficiently, getting the work done so he could take a shower, and thereafter take a breather on his bunk and let his mind wander. He liked the quiet before the noisy ones filled the hall with their banter and cheap talk. He liked to hum melodies into the silence. Sometimes Wonshik would join him; hum along, play a different beat with his lips and tongue; sometimes mix in words that sounded like well versed, modern poems. Taekwoon smiled as he thought of the comfortable familiarity they had with each other. He was broken from his train of thought when he heard someone else enter the showers. Usually he was at least finished dressing by the time someone else was done with their work.

Taekwoon turned around, squinting through the water running down his face and dripping from his hair. He shook the water from his head, and stared straight into Hakyeon’s face. He was slightly confused, knowing Hakyeon liked to chit chat and use their time outside to be a social butterfly and “make friends” while he was here in prison as he had said himself.

Taekwoon wanted to open his mouth to ask how he’d gotten done so early, when Hakyeon suddenly slipped his shirt over his head, revealing a smooth tan chest, glistening with sweat. Taekwoon swallowed, snapping his mouth shut as he stared incredulously. Hakyeon let it drop to the floor and got started on his pants, swiftly stepping out of them before stepping back until he was underneath the shower head, directly opposite Taekwoon’s.

Taekwoon could only stare dumbly at the display of skin before him, water pelting down on him as Hakyeon smiled seductively. He had to step out of the stream, to prevent it blurring the visage as Hakyeon turned on his own shower, water droplets running down smooth, golden skin. The moment he tipped his head back, getting his hair wet, Taekwoon was decided. He shut off his own shower, two swift strides bringing him right in front of the other.

“Hakyeon”

Hakyeon’s eyes had slipped shut from when he had tipped his face into the water, but he opened it now at the tortured sound of Taekwoon calling his name. It was exactly what he had wanted. For Taekwoon to give in.

They watched each other for a few seconds, the sexual tension practically palpable in the air, before Taekwoon snapped forward, grasping Hakyeon’s cheeks between his hands and driving them back against the wall. Hakyeon squeaked as the cold tile made contact with his back, but he was quickly silenced when Taekwoon kissed him, mouth urgent and earnest against Hakyeon’s, their tongues twining, hands clutching almost desperately against each other’s naked, wet skin.

“Fuck”, Hakyeon breathed out, when Taekwoon finally released him from their searing kiss, giving him a chance to breath. Taekwoon couldn’t get enough of him, trailing his lips down the side of Hakyeon’s face, towards his neck, giving a small nip there just to hear the other chuckle. Taekwoon let one of his hands slip from the other’s hip to his thigh, tugging it around his waist. Hakyeon made a delighted little sound at that, gripping Taekwoon closer by the arms.

“I want you. I don’t want to wait any longer.”, Hakyeon mumbled, hips bucking against Taekwoon’s, moaning at the feel of him hardening against him. Taekwoon gave him another hearty bite at his neck, before swooping up to kiss Hakyeon again, drinking him in. Hakyeon’s hand had drifted between them, getting them off but it wasn’t enough.

“We need-”

“Soap”, Hakyeon laughed, fumbling around until he found the bar of soap. He lathered his hands, immediately going back in again and Taekwoon moaned loudly at the slick, silky feelings of their dicks together.

“We need to hur-ry” Taekwoon’s knees buckled with the intense sensation. Hakyeon relented, smiling brightly and Taekwoon was momentarily blind sighted. He was actually doing this with Hakyeon. What it meant to the other he didn’t know but he was astutely aware of his own feelings, had been since he’d first laid eyes on Hakyeon.

Hakyeon’s smile turned rueful the longer they stared at each other. “I thought you wanted to hurry.”

Taekwoon shook his head as if to rid himself from the thought, water droplets flying as he did so. This certainly wasn’t the time to ponder over his romantic feelings for Hakyeon. Well actually it was- oh fuck he needed to stop.

Hakyeon had taken the time to lather Taekwoon’s hands in the meantime, guiding a soapy hand to his ass. Taekwoon’s thoughts finally righted itself the moment Hakyeon slipped one of Taekwoon’s fingers inside him. He had to make quick work, they truly didn’t have much time left. Any one of the other prisoners could walk in any moment. Luckily they were situated away from the entrance and would have time to right themselves before anyone saw.

Taekwoon looked down between their bodies as he slipped a second finger in, Hakyeon writhing against him and it was only then that Taekwoon caught sight of black ink, stark against Hakyeon’s pretty caramel skin. This one was a small feather tucked at the topmost part of his inner thigh.

“I see you’ve found another.” Hakyeon spoke, albeit out of breath as Taekwoon had not relented in steadily driving his fingers in and out, smiling each time Hakyeon gasped.

“Is there more?”, Taekwoon asked, curling his fingers and delighting in the choked sound Hakyeon made.

“Three more. You’ll have to find them.”

Taekwoon withdrew his fingers immediately going to his knees. Hakyeon of course suspected something different, but Taekwoon was simply searching his body, fingers trailing the other’s skin.

“Tease.”, Hakyeon joked when Taekwoon bypassed his cock completely. He chuckled, placing a quick kiss to his knee.

He found one on the inside of Hakyeon’s right ankle. A rather traditional looking Japanese fan.

Another lay on his left flank, a very, very small marijuana plant. The final one Taekwoon could find was on his inner right arm and it a small teardrop.

“Is that all of them?”

“Yes, all five. I’ll tell you the story behind each one, but for now you need to be inside me.”

Taekwoon righted himself, staring into the other’s large brown eyes, before kissing him once again.

He backed Hakyeon up against the wall, made sure he had enough leverage to get Hakyeon up, legs wrapping around his waist so he could position himself at the other’s entrance and slide in.

They both groaned at the feeling, immediately starting up a rhythm together, gasps and moans bouncing off the tiled walls. Taekwoon was suddenly reminded of the scene he had walked in on not long ago, Sanghyuk and Jaehwan here, doing these things instead of Hakyeon and him. Taekwoon could laugh but Hakyeon had chosen that moment to clench, legs squeezing tight, even his hands scrambling at Taekwoon’s shoulders. Taekwoon doubled his efforts, chasing their intense high together. Their position allowed Taekwoon to nuzzle his face into Hakyeon’s neck, licking and nipping at the skin there, Hakyeon instead, was cradling the other to him, fingers furiously running again and again through the dark black locks.

Hakyeon gasped into his ear, the sound driving Taekwoon mad, a sound he had imagined so many times and now the other was here in his arms, the real sounds, the feel of him so much more than his imagination could have conjured.

“More”, Hakyeon growled in his ear and Taekwoon responded by gripping him closer, fingers digging into the meaty flesh of Hakyeon’s thigh and hip. He pounded harder, Hakyeon’s gasps turning to mewls and Taekwoon responded in equal enthusiasm, the breaths stuttering out of him and his hips losing rhythm. “Taekwoon”, Hakyeon moaned loudly, “Taekwoon, I’m-” 

A full body shiver wracked through the older and he came, growling into Hakyeon’s neck, his grip turning bruising as he clutched Hakyeon impossibly close to him, the younger responding in a high pitched keen as he came between them, rolling his hips to ride out his pleasure. His head fell between his shoulders, the wet droplets everywhere on his skin and Taekwoon was immediately reminded of their afternoon in the sun; Hakyeon’s head dropping between his shoulders as he sat in the sun, sweat glistening off his skin.

Taekwoon leaned forward licking the drops off the expanse of Hakyeon’s neck. The younger chuckled as he righted himself, slipping his leg off around Taekwoon’s waist.

The two stared at each other for a while, the air settling between them in the sudden silence. Hakyeon still had a residual smile on his face, but as they continued to stare at each other it slipped off, leaving him with an expression bordering on anxious.

Before Taekwoon could even frown and ask what was wrong, there were sounds coming from the entrance of the showers and Hakyeon quickly smeared his come off Taekwoon’s skin before shoving him into the shower stall where he had begun. He turned his back to Taekwoon, and Taekwoon had to fight hard to tear his gaze away from Hakyeon’s back, something horrid churning in his stomach, a bitter taste left in his mouth as he managed to turn around and rinse himself down, busying himself with turning the soap round and round in his hands. By the time he turned the water off and turned around again, Hakyeon was gone.

“Did you hear Taek and Hakyeon banged?"

Wonshik’s head whipped around impossibly fast, his face comically set in surprise. Hongbin grinned from where he was tangled upside down on the side of his and Hakyeon’s bunk, currently doing abdominal exercises, shirtless.

They had some time off, the sudden summer rain outside causing all the inmates to mill around inside, most hanging out in each other’s cells. Wonshik, naturally, had sauntered over to Hongbin’s, the other not even needing to seek him out, because he knew Wonshik would come to him. Hongbin smiled as he thought of Wonshik’s sweet dedication to him.

“Yeah, Hakyeon told me. Apparently it happened yesterday afternoon after yard duty.”, Hongbin paused for dramatic effect, twisting upward and swinging his legs out so he could climb off the bunk. “In the showers.”, Hongbin grinned manically, laughing at the way Wonshik’s face scrunched up.

The older had to work very hard to take in the younger’s words, very obviously distracted by the display of lean muscle on his chest and abdomen, not to mention his arms. He often caught Hongbin grinning at him with amusement but he honestly couldn’t care less that he was obvious about his attraction towards the younger.

“Yew, the showers. And I can’t believe Taek didn’t tell me! He was particularly quiet last night though. Shit, wait did something bad happen?”

Hongbin nodded, slipping on his tank top now that he had cooled down, and sat down next to Wonshik on the bottom bunk. “Hakyeon said it ended awkwardly. Like Taek got all tender and shit and Hakyeon was like what the fuck are you doing dude. Hakyeon said he got out after that and they haven’t spoken since.”

“Well. But I thought.”, Wonshik broke off, looking a little embarrassed. Hongbin tilted his head in question, a small smile on his lips and Wonshik couldn’t deny him when Hongbin looked at him like that. “It’s just that I thought Taekwoon and Hakyeon liked each other. And I was rooting for them. And I know Taek is into him, hell I’ve caught him checking out Hakyeon’s ass repeatedly. Not to mention that Taek went apeshit when that fucking creep assaulted Hakyeon. And you told me Hakyeon secretly was super turned on by that so.”

Hongbin couldn’t help but laugh at Wonshik’s elaborate explanation. “I like them together too. And Hakyeon is just being full of shit. He’s just particular about feelings because of what happened in his past.”

Wonshik’s eyes widened and he straightened himself. “What happened?”

Hongbin narrowed his eyes playfully. “I can’t tell you.”

Wonshik scoffed. “Since when are you two bunk buddies?’

Hongbin smiled ruefully before he slid himself down into a laying position, patting the space next to him for Wonshik to lay down. The older obeyed, sliding into the space, propping his head onto his hand as he stared at the other expectantly. He caught the younger’s eyes wandering to his arms and he grinned involuntarily. “Now who’s staring?”

Hongbin hummed, sliding his fingers over the hard muscle covered in ink.

“Don’t try distracting me, I want to hear the story.”

The younger held Wonshik’s eyes, sliding his warm palm down the older’s chest, coming to rest at his stomach, before he sighed and flopped onto his back, staring at the bed above.

“Fine. But I won’t tell you Hakyeon’s story, I feel oddly loyal to him.”, he admitted a little shyly. “We’ve bonded.”, he said, as he scowled as if the idea put him off, but Wonshik smiled at it because of course it was just typical Hongbin to have that kind of reaction to feelings in general. Wonshik used his other hand to gently stroke through Hongbin’s hair, which had become cutely fluffy in his months here. Hongbin kept threatening to cut it off, but Wonshik adored it like this. It made him look soft. Soft and pliant in his arms when he fucked him. Wonshik sighed as he took in the younger lying next to him.

Hongbin turned his head to regard Wonshik’s touch, grasping onto his hand. They shared a look and Wonshik felt his heart leap. Taekwoon was right. He wouldn’t, and simply couldn’t let go of Hongbin even when the other got out. He wanted them to be together, and not only in the confines of prison. He wanted to live with Hongbin, make a life with him, wanted to finally break free from this place with Hongbin by his side. He was afraid to say it out loud, afraid of Hongbin’s reaction. Wonshik was terrified that Hongbin would laugh in his face, tell him he was ridiculous if he spoke the words. But the way Hongbin was looking at him now gave him hope. There was warmth, trust and a gentleness in Hongbin’s eyes that he never showed to anyone else, something that Wonshik’s never seen outside of little moments between them.

“I’m going to tell you my story instead.”, Hongbin finally spoke, almost whispering the words as if scared to taint the atmosphere surrounding them. “There are some similarities so I won’t be blabbing on Hakyeon exactly.”

Wonshik immediately understood what he had meant and he tangled their fingers together. “I thought Hakyeon got busted for selling weed?”

Hongbin grimaced. “It wasn’t the only reason exactly.”

“What’s going on?”

Taekwoon’s head snapped up, hands wringing anxiously as he watched Wonshik step closer and sit next to him on the bed. “Something happened Taekwoon, tell me.”

Taekwoon spoke, embarrassed at first, at retelling what had happened between Hakyeon and him, but quickly turned horribly worried, the fact that he got worked up so much making it so much worse because that was a reflection of how much he felt for the other, wasn’t it?

Wonshik listened in absolute silence, which Taekwoon appreciated, and took a long moment afterwards before he spoke his mind. Taekwoon respected the other for that. He always thought carefully before speaking, useless chatter never leaving his mouth.

“I’ve spoken to Hongbin some. Well yeah Hakyeon told Hongbin and he told me.” Taekwoon raised his eyebrows and Wonshik had the dignity to look slightly embarrassed.

“I didn’t know Hakyeon and Hongbin were that close?”

“They’ve been getting along pretty well actually, I guess they’re forced to because of the whole cell situation. But hey not as close as Sanghyuk and Jaehwan are getting I hear.”, Wonshik chuckled as Taekwoon groaned, unwanted images flashing before his eyes.

“I’d hope not, or you’d have it in for him.”

Wonshik grunted before continuing. “Anyway, it’s not really my place to tell you, but it seems that Sanghyuk and Hakyeon were involved in some or other sort of business besides selling weed and that got them busted. Along with the weed I’m guessing.”

“What do you mean?”

“They were… well they were selling themselves.”

Taekwoon stared at the other, disbelieving. “You’re lying.”

“Why would I lie Taekwoon. I’m telling you what Hakyeon told Hongbin. Obviously he didn’t go into details, but he said they did it for a couple of years, it had paid well and that they were desperate. Sanghyuk met Hakyeon at the…establishment and later on they created their other business that got them here, but apparently they’re also serving for prostitution.” Wonshik gave the other a few moments to have it sink in before he continued.

“The reason I’m telling you this is because his…history could obviously have an effect on his sexual relations and romantic feelings. And Taekwoon I can read, and see very clearly that you don’t simply feel lust towards Hakyeon. You feel more than that for him, you care for him and I’m scared that he doesn’t and won’t feel the same about you and you’ll end up getting hurt, and you’ll be stuck with seeing him while you’re here in prison.”

Taekwoon swallowed, trying hard to process his friend’s words, trying hard to supress the burning in his chest, the indignant swell at defending himself and Hakyeon, but he swallowed it back, because how could he defend when he didn’t know how Hakyeon felt towards him? The afternoon could have meant nothing but meaningless sex to him, the sight of the smile slipping off Hakyeon’s face all too clearly in his mind.

“Thank you, for telling me. I will… I will have to talk to him.” Taekwoon stood abruptly, climbing up to his bed. Wonshik halted him with a hand on his arm.

“I didn’t mean to offend you, I only say it because I care about you, Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon’s face softened slightly, his hand coming to rest for a moment on Wonshik’s. “I appreciate it.”, he spoke softly, “I just need time to think.”

“What the fuck.”, Taekwoon muttered to himself. He was wringing his hands, a habit that he now frequented he realised, since Hakyeon came here. He was pacing the grounds outside every now and then glancing at Hakyeon who sat chatting with Sanghyuk on the bleachers. This was so incredibly stupid he kept telling himself. This wasn’t some kind of drama. They were in prison for fuck sakes. But he couldn’t ignore how he truly felt. He’s never been one for doing things without meaning. If he shared something with another person it was because he wanted to, because he felt connected to that person. Meaningless conversations, relationships, sex had never been his thing. He honestly wanted to reject how he felt but even if he pushed those feelings away he was still stuck with the incredibly awkward air that surrounded him and Hakyeon now. And he certainly couldn’t leave things as is. Hakyeon had been more than an object of his affection since they met, he had been a friend and with years to go in a place that turned men mad from isolation having trustworthy friends, someone that had your back, was golden.

With new resolve (sort of – he was still freaking the fuck out if he was honest with himself; Hakyeon’s aura towards him was just downright scary right now) he walked over to the bleachers and stood in front of the two friends, glancing up at Hakyeon.

He had to shield his eyes from the sun as he regarded Hakyeon a little ways up. They were all dressed in their sleeveless shirts, the blazing sun hot in the midday. Hakyeon let his eyes rove over Taekwoon but didn’t say a word and Sanghyuk bit his lip to cover a laugh at the awkwardness of the situation. Finally Taekwoon cleared his throat and spoke, his voice still feathery light and a little unsure, which he hated because really in situations like this he at least wanted to sound assertive and sure of himself even if he wasn’t.

“Can I talk to you for a second Hakyeon?”

Hakyeon glanced over at Sanghyuk who nodded once before he stood and followed as Taekwoon walked along the perimeter of the grounds. They walked in silence for a minute or two, Taekwoon acutely aware of the sweat rolling down the back of his neck.

When it finally looked like Hakyeon had lost his patience and wanted to round on Taekwoon, the older opened his mouth, stuttering out an explanation.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. With what happened, I know something changed and I – well I was hoping we could clear the air.”

Hakyeon huffed, visibly irritated as he turned to face Taekwoon. “You didn’t make me uncomfortable Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon started at the severity of Hakyeon’s reply and bit his lip, trying to think of something to say to just make whatever the hell this was, better.

Hakyeon’s eyes softened as he fully took in Taekwoon’s state of mind and he instantly felt a little guilty. “I’m sorry I’m acting like a jackass here, instead I should have explained myself to you, but it’s a long and painful story and I just felt like I couldn’t bare more of myself to you after because you were already looking at me in that- that tender sort of way and I just-”

“I knew that had made you feel weird.” Taekwoon interjected.

Hakyeon gave him an apologetic look. “It isn’t you though, not really. I make myself uncomfortable.”, Hakyeon sighed, rolling his eyes at himself.

Taekwoon frowned. “I feel like I need to explain myself to you though and maybe I should have told you this beforehand, but well we never really talked about- this.”

“Wait let me tell you fir-”

“No wait, I need to say this first in case you change your mind about telling me your story.”

Hakyeon looked like he wanted to argue that point but he digressed and gave a wave of his hand towards Taekwoon for the other to continue.

“I’m not a casual person. I’ve just never been that way and when it comes to doing things- when it comes to people in my life well, I have connections with people that I care about. You know by now I’m sure, that I’m not one for meaningless chatter.”, Taekwoon ruffled his own hair in nervousness but pointedly kept his eyes down, not wanting to see what Hakyeon thought of his words quite yet. “I guess what I’m trying to say is well, what happened between us is because I care about you and I don’t want to freak you out but that’s just the way I feel. And even if that didn’t happen I still consider you a friend that I’ve come to care about anyway.”

Taekwoon finally managed to gain the courage to look up to Hakyeon’s eyes and found a rueful smile reflecting back at him.

“I really do like you too Taekwoonie.” Hakyeon smiled, his eyes impossibly soft and Taekwoon felt ridiculously shy at that. “But then I think about where we are, what we’re doing here, why we’re here in the first place and I just can’t wrap my head around that and I don’t know? Dating you in prison? It just all sounds so silly. And that’s besides my own…issues I guess you could say, which I should probably tell you about later."

Taekwoon smiled, eyes far away with his thoughts as he replied. “I know what you mean. I wouldn’t be able to fathom the idea if it weren’t for Wonshik and Hongbin honestly. They’ve thrown logic and realism out the window. I mean they play around and don’t seem that serious to the others here but I see them up close, I know them personally and they’re 100 percent in love with each other even if they won’t say it aloud, I know they will stay together. I thought them crazy when they started to get serious but there was something about it that also gave me hope. If someone could find love in a place like this? Finding redemption in confinement...there’s something about that, that just sounds amazing to me.”

Hakyeon was staring at the older, a little dazedly, from his speech. He was silent, simply staring at the other until Taekwoon squirmed under his attention. He frowned stepping closer to Taekwoon. “It does sound amazing.”, he murmured, still slightly dazed as he looked into Taekwoon’s eyes.

Here, in front of him, was someone pure of heart, someone that wasn’t out to get him for their own gain, someone who wanted to turn away from their previous life and find redemption just like he did. Hakyeon sighed, closing his eyes briefly. If he was still actively living the life he had been all this time he would’ve scoffed in Taekwoon’s face and turned away. But he was so very tired of being this distrustful person, of doubting himself constantly. He wanted to believe in himself and others and if he wasn’t going to change now and come out of this place he was in, he never would.

Hakyeon opened his eyes, finding Taekwoon looking back at him, worry etched on his face. “Let’s do it together then. All of us. Wonshik, Hongbin, Sanghyuk, Jaehwan, me, you. We’ll redeem ourselves, help each other, and make sure we have a life worth living when each of us gets out. We’ll be each other’s support.” Hakyeon took Taekwoon’s hand in his. “And I’ll tell you my story, then you can make your decision.”

“Watcha doing here all alone?”

Sanghyuk glanced to the side to see Jaehwan moving over towards him.

“Taekwoon stole Hakyeon away.”

“Ah, I haven’t talked to Taekwoon much. He seems like a nice guy though.”

“Hmm, according to Hakyeon he’s a nice fuck too.”

Jaehwan barked out a laugh. “No kidding!”

“Yeah, in the bathroom, after Hakyeon was on us for doing it in there.”

Jaehwan laughed harder. “Wow, this just gets better huh. First Hongbin and Wonshik and now these two?”

“I’d like to see Taekwoon convincing Hakyeon to be something like those two.”

“That bad?”

Sanghyuk groaned. “You have no idea. Enough about them.”, Sanghyuk grinned, “Teach me something new today.”

Jaehwan smiled, encouraged by Sanghyuk’s enthusiasm. “I feel like you’re the only one who appreciates my art.”

“I think I’m the only one who can tolerate you calling it art.”

Jaehwan sniffed, mock offended. “You say you tolerate it but I hear you mocking me every chance you get. I think I’m just the only one who can tolerate your snarkiness. I’m surprised you haven’t had the shit beaten out you yet.”

Sanghyuk chuckled. “Sure, sure, because someone’s going to beat me up?” He gestured at himself, eyebrows raised.

It was unfair, the kid was 19 years old but was both bigger and taller than Jaehwan. He was even bigger than Wonshik and Taekwoon and that in its right should’ve been scary. The kid was right he wasn’t going to get beat up by anyone in here anytime soon. He was huge. It did pose as a benefit to Jaehwan though. They hung out all the time and although it embarrassed Jaehwan to admit it, having someone that intimidating at his side was a great safety insurance. It was like he had his own personal body guard.

Jaehwan grumbled inaudibly. “Let’s just get on with the trick of the day hmm?”

Sanghyuk chuckled, grumbly Jaehwan definitely too cute for his own good. “How about this? Your trick a day in exchange for protection.”

“You’re still teasing me.”

“I’m being serious!”, Sanghyuk smiled, hand patting the other’s knee. “It’s a win-win situation. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind if your jackass cellmate actually left you alone for once right? I certainly wouldn’t mind punching him in the face.”

Jaehwan glanced down at the hand on his knee, a smile creeping on his lips involuntarily. “You’re a kid, how are you like this?”, Jaehwan sighed.

“Why because you find this kid hot?”

“Ugh, you’re insufferable.”

Sanghyuk laughed, bumping his shoulder with Jaehwan’s. “You like it.”

Jaehwan sighed, but couldn’t deny it.

“Hey guys.”

Sanghyuk and Jaehwan both glanced to the side to see Hongbin and Wonshik climbing the bleachers to sit next to them.

“Hey.”

“Heard you two are getting close, huh.”, Hongbin commented as he sat down, grinning right at the other two.

“Wow, no small talk from you.”, Jaehwan replied tilting his head to regard Hongbin, part amused, part disturbed.

“Nope.”, Hongbin continued to grin and Wonshik chuckled at his antics and poor Sanghyuk’s look of defeat on the other side of Jaehwan.

“I swear I saw Taek around here just now.”, Wonshik said after a few moments of peaceful silence.

“Oh yeah”, Sanghyuk perked, “he came to get Hakyeon – to talk.”

“Oh thank fuck.” Hongbin laughed. “I hope they screw, declare their love for each other and live happily ever after, because the awkwardness between them has been killing me.”

Jaehwan snorted. “Yeah, like you two?”

An awkward silence fell between them. The entire present party knew that Hongbin and Wonshik hadn’t declared any kind of feelings for each other and their relationship status was the big ass elephant in the room.

Sanghyuk cleared his throat, the way both Wonshik and Hongbin were staring at the bleacher below them, eyes unblinking, freaking him out a bit. Jaehwan really needed to work on his brain to mouth filter. “So Hongbin, you only have a month left, right? Must feel good.”

“It actually feels a little weird to be honest. I’m glad don’t get me wrong, but after 4 years in this place I feel like I won’t know how to adjust to life out there, you know.”

“Yeah, I get what you mean.”, Jaehwan mumbled absentmindedly. Sanghyuk gave him a curious look before it sunk in what Hongbin had said.

“Whoa, you’ve been here longer than Taek?”

“Yeah, got in when I was 18.”, Hongbin sighed. Wonshik took the younger’s hand in his, fiddling with their fingers. Hongbin glanced down, smiling slightly.

“Can I ask what you got in for?”, Sanghyuk asked, lilting his voice to sound extra young and innocent.

Hongbin and Wonshik snapped their heads up and looked at each other in eerie synchronisation. They shared the look for a moment, unspoken words flowing between them. Wonshik gripped Hongbin’s hand properly, and Hongbin smiled before turning to answer Sanghyuk.

“I won’t tell you the whole story.”, Hongbin began, already grinning, “But it ended with me cutting off a guy’s dick.”

Jaehwan and Sanghyuk were mirror images of horror to the background of Hongbin’s cackles.

“Hey guys.”

Hakyeon and Taekwoon were standing at the bottom of the bleachers, shading their eyes from the sun as they regarded the others.

“Did you guys-”, Hongbin began, mouth pulled into a smirk.

“No.”, Hakyeon held his hand up, face unimpressed and Wonshik guffawed at someone actually sassing Hongbin and not running for their life after. Hakyeon only received a glare, but retaliated by lifting his chin. 

“Taekwoon and I need to talk to you guys about something important.”

“That sounds ominous.”, Jaehwan commented, sharing a look with the others.


End file.
